


short gut

by generdway



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Minor Character Death, SBS, hospital au, joshler - Freeform, kid josh dun, kid tyler joseph, short bowel syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generdway/pseuds/generdway
Summary: short gut, short cut





	1. kim

6:04am his clock read. josh lay in his cold, stiff, white hospital bed. the constant sound of machines whirring had never bothered him. one of his pumps started beeping, josh glanced over at it, the bag attached had run out of TPN. josh sighed waited for his nurse to show up and switch the bag.  
6:09am. the nurse still hadn’t come to his room. josh picked up his little tv remote and pressed the nurse communication button. 

“you okay josh?”

“yeah i’m okay, my TPN ran out though, it’s been beeping for a while now” 

“okay i’ll be right there”

6:12am. his nurse, kimberly, finally came in. 

“hi kim, did sharron go home already? i thought she wasnt off until 6:30am” 

“she asked me to come in a little early so she could go make birthday breakfast for her deadbeat husband” kimberly laughed “i dont mind though, i get to spend just a little more time with my favorite patient while you’re still here” 

that made josh smile. sharron was his night nurse, she was very grumpy and always complained about her husband while helping josh use the bathroom in the middle of the night. ‘sorry sharron but i really don’t want to hear about the lastest useless investment he’s made in bitcoins while i’m trying to whizz at 2:46am,’ josh always thinks. both kim and josh shared a dislike for sharron. josh really loved it when kim would talk about her cause it was always really funny. 

—— 

11:26am. “josh the playroom on 4 is open, you wanna go?” kim asked. 

“why can’t i go to my playroom, i like the volunteers better” 

“it’s closed today sweetie. you get discharged tomorrow, don’t you wanna go play?” 

“i guess” josh shrugged, grabbed his pole and dragged it to the bathroom so he could empty his stoma appliance before he went.


	2. 4th

12:00pm on the dot. josh and kim are at 4th playroom. josh immediately goes to the board games section his pole trailing behind him. he grabs a 500 piece puzzle and gets to work. 

12:22pm. joshs concentration is broken by a boy with dark hair and dark eyes tapping his shoulder.

“hi i’m tyler. i’m 9 years old. my sister, mads, has cancer, she’s 4 years old.” says the strange boy. he stuck his hand out in joshs face. josh assumed he wanted him to shake it. 

“my name’s josh. i’m 10” josh grabs tylers hand and shakes. 

“what are doing on 4? you dont look like you have cancer” 

“i have sbs, it stands for short bowel syndrome, it’s also called short gut” 

“oh” is all tyler says. josh turns back to his puzzle. tyler still stands there, he doesn’t take a seat.

12:31pm. “that piece goes there.” tyler says after a few minutes silence. 

“oh, thank you.” josh had been struggling to find where that piece belonged. tyler finally sat down and helped josh with the rest of his puzzle. josh made no objections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can ask questions if you dont understand something

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me your thoughts and feel free to ask questions


End file.
